youtubescratchfandomcom-20200216-history
The Cartoon Book 2 (PaddingtonandFernRockz style)
PaddingtonandFernRockz's upcoming movie-spoof of the 2003 Disney animated feature sequel "The Jungle Book 2." It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Cast *Baloo - Adult Tantor (Tarzan franchise) *Mowgli - Young Tod (The Fox & the Hound 1 & 2) *Shanti - Rita (Jungledyret franchise) *Ranjan - Miles "Tails" Prower (Sonic the Hedgehog franchise) *Bagheera - Adult Simba (The Lion King franchise) *Shere Khan - Scar (The Lion King franchise) *Ranjan's Father - Robin Hood *Ranjan's Mother - Maid Marian (Robin Hood) *Kaa - Edd/Double D (Ed, Edd n Eddy franchise) *Colonel Hathi - Topsy (The Land Before Time franchise) *Junior - Tank (Dinosaur Train) *The Jungle Patrol - Dinosaurs (The Land Before Time franchise) *Flunkey - Raj (Camp Lazlo) *Buzzie the Vulture - Leonardo (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles franchise) *Flaps the Vulture - Donatello (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles franchise) *Dizzy the Vulture - Raphael (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles franchise) *Ziggy the Vulture - Michelangelo (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles franchise) *Lucky the Vulture - The Troubadour (Mickey, Donald & Goofy: The Three Musketeers) *Shanti's Mother - Fox (Skunk Fu) *Various Animals - Various Cartoon Characters Movie Used *The Jungle Book 2 (2003) Movies TV Shows and Video Games Featured *Tarzan (1999) *House of Mouse (2001 - 2003) *The Legend of Tarzan (2001 - 2003) *Tarzan: Untamed (2001) *Tarzan & Jane (2002) *The Fox & the Hound (1981) *The Fox & the Hound 2 (2006) *Jungledyret (1993) *Jungledyret video game (1995) *Jungledyret 2 (1996) *Jungledyret TV series (2002 - 2003) *Jungledyret 3 (2007) *Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog (1993) *Sonic the Hedgehog (1993 - 1994) *Sonic Christmas Blast (1996) *Sonic Adventure (1998) *Sonic the Hedgehog: The Movie (1999) *Sonic Shuffle (2000) *Sonic Adventure 2 (2001) *Sonic X (2003 - 2006) *Sonic Advance 3 (2004) *Sonic Rush (2005) *Shadow the Hedgehog (2005) *Sonic Riders (2006) *Sonic the Hedgehog (2006) *Sonic Rivals (2006) *Sonic and the Secret Rings (2007) *Sonic Rush Adventure (2007) *Mario and Sonic at the Olympic Games (2007) *Sonic Rivals 2 (2007) *Sonic Riders: Zero Gravity (2008) *Sega Superstars Tennis (2008) *Sonic Unleashed (2008) *Sonic and the Black Knight (2009) *Mario and Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games (2009) *Sonic and Sega All-Stars Racing (2010) *Sonic Free Riders (2010) *Sonic Colors (2010) *Sonic Generations (2011) *Mario and Sonic at the London 2012 Olympic Games (2011) *Sonic and All-Stars Racing Transformed (2012) *Sonic: Lost World (2013) *Mario and Sonic at the Sochi 2014 Olympic Winter Games (2013) *Sonic Boom (2014 - 2017) *Sonic Boom: Shattered Crystal (2014) *Sonic Boom: Rise of Lyric (2014) *Mario and Sonic at the Rio 2016 Olympic Games (2016) *Sonic Boom: Fire & Ice (2016) *Sonic Forces (2017) *The Lion King (1994) *The Lion King's Timon & Pumbaa (1995 - 1999) *The Lion King II: Simba's Pride (1998) *Kingdom Hearts (2002) *The Lion King 1½ (2004) *Kingdom Hearts II (2006) *Robin Hood (1973) *Ed, Edd n Eddy (1999 - 2009) *Ed, Edd n Eddy's Big Picture Show (2009) *The Land Before Time (1988) *The Land Before Time II: The Great Valley Adventure (1994) *The Land Before Time III: The Time of the Great Giving (1995) *The Land Before Time IV: Journey Through the Mists (1996) *The Land Before Time V: The Mysterious Island (1997) *The Land Before Time VI: The Secret of Saurus Rock (1998) *The Land Before Time VII: The Stone of Cold Fire (2000) *The Land Before Time VIII: The Big Freeze (2001) *The Land Before Time IX: Journey to Big Water (2002) *The Land Before Time X: The Great Longneck Migration (2003) *The Land Before Time XI: Invasion of the Tinysauruses (2005) *The Land Before Time XII: The Great Day of the Flyers (2006) *The Land Before Time XIII: The Wisdom of Friends (2007) *The Land Before Time TV series (2007 - 2008) *The Land Before Time XIV: Journey of the Brave (2016) *Dinosaur Train (2009 - 2017) *Camp Lazlo (2005 - 2008) *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (1987 - 1996) *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2003 - 2009) *TMNT (2007) *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2012 - 2017) *Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2018 - present) *Mickey, Donald & Goofy: The Three Musketeers (2004) *Skunk Fu (2007 - 2008) Chapters *The Cartoon Book 2 (PaddingtonandFernRockz style) Part 1 - Opening/Shadow Play *The Cartoon Book 2 (PaddingtonandFernRockz style) Part 2 - You Can Take the Fox Out of Jungle... *The Cartoon Book 2 (PaddingtonandFernRockz style) Part 3 - Jungle Rhythm *The Cartoon Book 2 (PaddingtonandFernRockz style) Part 4 - Missing Tod *The Cartoon Book 2 (PaddingtonandFernRockz style) Part 5 - Scar *The Cartoon Book 2 (PaddingtonandFernRockz style) Part 6 - The Bare Necessities *The Cartoon Book 2 (PaddingtonandFernRockz style) Part 7 - Into the Jungle *The Cartoon Book 2 (PaddingtonandFernRockz style) Part 8 - Retreat! *The Cartoon Book 2 (PaddingtonandFernRockz style) Part 9 - This is the Life *The Cartoon Book 2 (PaddingtonandFernRockz style) Part 10 - The Troubadour *The Cartoon Book 2 (PaddingtonandFernRockz style) Part 11 - W-I-L-D *The Cartoon Book 2 (PaddingtonandFernRockz style) Part 12 - Finding Tod *The Cartoon Book 2 (PaddingtonandFernRockz style) Part 13 - Run! *The Cartoon Book 2 (PaddingtonandFernRockz style) Part 14 - The Ruins *The Cartoon Book 2 (PaddingtonandFernRockz style) Part 15 - Back to the Village/Yeah, Man! *The Cartoon Book 2 (PaddingtonandFernRockz style) Part 16 - End Credits Songs Featured *Jungle Rhythm *The Bare Necessities *W-I-L-D *The Bare Necessities (Reprise) *I Wanna be Like You (by Smash Mouth) Gallery Tarzan-disneyscreencaps.com-4883.jpg|Adult Tantor as Baloo. Fox-and-the-hound-disneyscreencaps.com-1801.jpg|Young Tod as Mowgli. Rita.jpg|Rita as Shanti. Tails (Sonic X).png|Miles "Tails" Prower as Ranjan. Adult Simba (from The Lion King) as Chas Finster.png|Adult Simba as Bagheera. Scar (TLK).jpg|Scar as Shere Khan. Robin Hood.png|Robin Hood as Ranjan's Father. robin-hood-1080p-disneyscreencaps.com-2896.jpg|Maid Marian as Ranjan's Mother. Double-d-3-double-d-ed-edd-n-eddy-31285648-500-377.png|Edd/Double D as Kaa. Land-before-time7-disneyscreencaps.com-3759.jpg|Topsy as Colonel Hathi. Kids-mezzannine-16x9 501.jpg.resize.454x255.png|Tank as Hathi Jr. Land-before-time7-disneyscreencaps.com-208.jpg|Dinosaurs as The Jungle Patrol. Camp lazlo.raj the elephant.jpg|Raj as Flunkey. Event-poster-4075431.jpg|Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles as the vultures. three-musketeers-disneyscreencaps.com-173.jpg|The Troubadour as Lucky. Fox (Skunk Fu).jpg|Fox as Shanti's Mother. See Also *The Cartoon Book (1967) (Preceded) *The Cartoon Book (2016) (Following) Category:PaddingtonandFernRockz Category:Movies Spoofs Category:The Jungle Book Movie Spoof